


Light Up the Sky

by aroseintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Secret Relationship, dean and cas are neighbors, taking cover from a tornado in kansas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseintheimpala/pseuds/aroseintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tornado heading straight for Lawrence, Kansas sends Dean and Sam over to their neighbors' storm shelter to take cover. Cas helps Dean stay calm through the storm. The title is borrowed from the song Light Up the Sky by Yellowcard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Up the Sky

Dean hated storms. 

He lived right in the middle of tornado alley, and he had experienced his fair share of severe weather in his 17 years. None of the storms had ever been like this one though. This storm was a supercell with a hook that was headed right for Lawrence, and that hook was a tornado just waiting to drop. 

“Sam! Come on!” he yelled to his younger brother.

They were home alone, and Dean was trying to force his brother to leave his spot in front of the weather forecast on the television and go to the neighbors’ cellar with him. His family didn’t have a storm cellar, and what kind of stupidity was that? They lived in Kansas, for crying out loud!

Sam came running out of his room with a green rain jacket and his cheap digital camera in hand. There was an eager glint in his eyes that made Dean’s stomach churn. His brother was a little daredevil who thrived on stuff like this. If he had his way, he’d be standing out on the porch taking pictures through the whole thing. Dean wasn’t about to let that happen though; especially not after the frantic phone call he had just gotten from his parents telling them to take cover. He motioned for Sam to follow him and grabbed his own jacket, a flashlight, and his cell phone. They went out through the backdoor and crossed into the neighbors’ yard where Castiel Novak was leaning against a metal cellar door. 

The sky looked angry. There was no rain or hail anymore, but the still, eery silence and green glow was worse. They hurried across the rain-soaked, muddy grass, and Cas stood up as they approached. 

“Where are your parents?” Cas asked.

“They’re at Bobby’s house,” Dean answered. “Yours?”

“Some couples’ weekend retreat with the church,” Cas replied.

He turned to see Sam standing a few feet away with his camera pointed at the wall cloud above them. Dean followed his stare and shook his head. 

“That kid’s gonna give me a heart attack,” he said.

Cas laughed. He had never been quite as panicky about the frequent storms as Dean was. They had sat out quite a few tornado warnings together with their families. Cas wasn’t reckless or anything, but he also knew when to be concerned and when they were just being overly cautious. This storm did have him a little concerned though. Lightning cracked across the sky. He glanced over at Dean and saw the barely controlled panic. He placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder and said, “Let’s go.”

Dean nodded, forcing his remaining strength into the gesture. 

“Sam, we’re going in now,” he said.

“Just a few more minutes!” Sam pleaded. “I think I can see some rotation!”

Dean sucked in a deep breath, and Cas spoke before he could. 

“We really should go now, Sam. It’s pretty close to us,” he warned.

Sam dropped his head dramatically and sighed. He dragged his feet all the way over to them and trudged down the stairs into the cellar. Dean and Cas followed. Cas closed and locked the door behind them. The cellar was about 6’ wide x 12’ long and had a card table, some folded chairs against the back wall, and a TV in the corner. Cas switched on the lights and the TV and turned it to the local news station. A frantic sounding man was warning that Lawrence residents were directly in the projected path of the storm and needed to take shelter RIGHT NOW. Sam dropped his camera down on the table and unfolded a chair. Dean paced over to the far corner, as far away from the door as possible, and pulled out his cell phone. He sent a text to his mom letting her know that they were safe and pushed it back in his pocket. He looked up to see that Cas was standing right next to him.

“You okay?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded. “Much better now.”

“Good,” Cas smiled. 

There was a loud crack of thunder, and they heard the wind picking up outside. Dean swallowed nervously and sank down into a sitting position against the wall. Cas followed suit and sat down so that their knees were side by side, pulled up against their chests. 

“There is now a confirmed tornado on the ground just east of Clinton Lake. This thing is moving fast and leaving lots of damage. Be careful, Lawrence residents! If you aren’t already taking cover, please do so now.”

The news forecaster droned on, and Dean’s breath came out ragged. Cas knocked his left knee with his own.

“Hey, we’re okay,” Cas said. “Your parents will be fine at Bobby’s too.”

Dean turned to Cas and nodded, giving him a small smile. The next peal of thunder shook his resolve though and had him scooting a fraction of an inch closer to Cas. Cas scooted over the rest of the way so that their bodies were pressed together from shoulders down to feet. Dean leaned gratefully against his side. Sam was still sitting at the table playing a game on his cell phone and seemingly oblivious to the imminent threat. Cas reached over and took hold of Dean’s shaking hand, threading their fingers together. Any other time, Dean would have pulled away with Sam being so close and able to see. He did pull their hands down to his side so that they were hidden behind their legs, but he squeezed Cas’s fingers tightly. Cas held on too.

The three of them stayed in the cellar for the next half hour until Lawrence was given the all clear. The tornado had remained on the ground, but it’s path had stayed about 10 miles east of them. Both of their parents called to let them know they were fine, so the boys emerged from the shelter to find nothing more than some fallen tree limbs and overturned lawn furniture to show that the storm had passed. There would likely be thunderstorms for the rest of the night, but the tornado threat was over. 

Sam was already bounding across the yard. 

“I’m going back home!” he yelled over his shoulder.

“Okay,” Dean replied. “Tell mom and dad I’m staying at Cas’s tonight, and keep your phone on in case I need you to come back!”

Sam gave a thumbs up over his shoulder as he approached their back porch. Dean turned to Cas.

“You don’t mind if I stay, right?” he asked.

“Of course not,” Cas answered. “I think I hear some Star Wars calling our names, what about you?”

Dean grinned and followed Cas into his house. They plopped down on the bed in his room with a bowl of popcorn and the beginnings of an all-night Star Wars marathon on the old television sitting on his dresser. Cas wrapped his arm around Dean as he settled with his head on Cas’s shoulder and his arm stretched across their legs. The rain and thunderstorms stretched on through the night, but Dean and Cas stayed safe inside the warmth of Cas’s room. Storms weren’t so bad when they ended like this, Dean thought to himself as he dozed off to sleep against Cas’s chest.


End file.
